Play with fire
by Inkfire
Summary: They play, they play with fire, they dance in the ashes. One day, they'll get burned. Fourth one-shot for the Songfics challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum.


**Fourth one-shot for the Songfics challenge in xoxLewrahxox's forum: _Semblance of Liberty_ by Epica. **

**About the Death Eaters. Exactly 500 words, without the lyrics. **

_**Songfics**_

_**Choose a song that you feel related to the Death Eaters and their families, or the HP world in general. Write a 100-word or 500-word drabble inspired by the song. It might be a good idea to provide the lyrics that inspired you.**_

_Born to fight, and we're born to flee  
Doomed to live on ecstasy_

They are not understood. Their high was born in shame and in darkness it must consume.

They're the hidden warriors for the ideals of smooth-talking politicians, well-mannered ladies and wealthy ballrooms.

_  
Born to lie, and we're born to cheat  
Look in the mirror, who do you see?_

Forever they hide. Their faces safely concealed, they give way to their deepest, ugliest instincts.

They know the power of killing, the thrill of torture. They laugh under the lethal mark of their master.

When the daylight comes, they come back to their lives. They work, they chat, they smile. Most have wives and children. __

Born to flee, and we're born to fight  
Without your mask, you're terrified

They are freed from every previous bound, safe from any kind of restriction. Under their masks, they are out of reach. A Death Eater is his own ugly little secret. Their names are foreign to their victims.

_  
Don't hide your personality  
That's who you are, your identity_

Some don't want the safety. They search for another kind of thrill.

There are nights when a cackle echoes higher and deeper than the others, and masks are thrown away. Bare faces taunt the suffering ones on the ground. They are pale and dark like the devil itself. __

If the virtues of tomorrow  
Cause the greed of today  
We won't have a future  
Nor liberty

They destroy their world. To build a better one, a purer one, they say. They don't really think it.

To burn everything down, to dance in the wind as the ashes fly away, it sets them free. They can't really build anything new. Deep inside, they are screwed up, and their unstable and tattered souls can't possibly create anything strong.

Their illusions crash down. They keep on stamping on the ashes. This way they cannot see that they are destroying themselves. __

Born to breathe, and we're born to pursue  
That's all we are supposed to do

They are free. They are pure. They are beautiful.

As they stand before the dying, as they spit on the corpses and throw their bliss in blinding green light to the sky, they know that it is their place, their true meaning. They were born for this. Soldiers of hell, their grins could freeze anyone's soul.

_  
The semblance of our liberty  
Is nothing more than slavery_

Their liberty is doomed, and they kill to forget it. They are but puppets surrounding an all-powerful master.

Yet he gave them the right to kill, the overwhelming thrill. How does it matter that he plays mercilessly with them? He rises, high above the world, and casually allows them to make it their playground, their toy. __

Born to flee, and we're born to fight  
Is it failure that's our delight?

Oh, how they relish in destruction. Ashes are crawling under their skin. Their victims are already avenged. They are burning inside, burning at the stake and they can't stop laughing.

_  
Born to cheat, and we're born to lie  
Look at yourself, have you lost your mind?_

They forgot what it is, to love. They don't even know they did. They think they are living their lives fully. They don't know what it is, to live.

Death is filling their hearts, and they worship it blindly. __

Raised to think that we are free  
Living in our caves  
Being slaves

Sometimes, they open their eyes as the people they used to love scream under the flames they created themselves.

They know then that everything is hopeless. __

We lost control of our lives  
At the mercy of the waves  
Massive waves

His power crushes them, and they drown. And they die.

Alone and forgotten. __

Blind to see what's going on  
Conditioned as we are  
And we are

They can't stop. They don't know. They're barely real, by now.

Sometimes they cry. __

We lost control of our greed  
But now we face it all  
Face our fall

The day comes when the flames turn against them.

They have always been burning. __

If the virtues of tomorrow  
Set the need on the way  
We never had a future anyway  
We had no future 'till today


End file.
